


一个口信

by duraxe02



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex pollen but in a fun and ultimately consensual way, all the feelings, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraxe02/pseuds/duraxe02
Summary: 雷吉斯派他的乌鸦时刻盯着猎魔人，直到一个委托开始变得不对劲。





	一个口信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707229) by [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir). 

雷吉斯打开墓室的门，一只乌鸦落在他面前。他本来打算去看湖面上的星星，但这只小家伙拦住了他，在橡树褪下的枯叶堆上来回腾跃着。只见鸟儿对他竖起羽毛，歪着脑袋，这是一个确切的信号，表示有意思的事情发生了。

乌鸦是种骄傲的动物，但它们都喜欢雷吉斯，这一只他看来像在搔首弄姿，在秋天的澄澈月光下张开翅膀，好似邀请他欣赏美景。

“好吧，伙计，”雷吉斯蹲下来，“你想告诉我什么？”

乌鸦看着他，雷吉斯进入平静的半冥想状态。他令自己的思想在脑海中随意飘荡，以便接受外界传来的信息。

_一闪而过的白发，银剑的撞击声，这对他来说十分易于辨别，因为它的回声比铁剑的更柔和。鲜血，警觉，沮丧。_

雷吉斯知道杰洛特并不介意乌鸦的窥探。他本以为猎魔人会对这些鸟儿表示不满，但他错了。杰洛特最多只是感到好笑，因为雷吉斯觉得有必要让他的家养小动物盯着他。即使在女爵饶过杰洛特之后，他也从未驱赶这些经常光顾庄园的鸟儿。

雷吉斯现在对此万分庆幸。他站起来，深吸一口气，闻到周围植物正在慢慢腐烂的味道，想让自己冷静下来。杰洛特并没有遭遇性命攸关的危险，如果情况危急，那么鸟儿带来的信息中就不会掺杂着浓浓的困扰。雷吉斯曾不幸得知，当杰洛特害怕自己的死亡时，空气中飘荡的恐惧气味是多么鲜明，但现在的情况并非如此。

不过乌鸦决定来找他，所以他就随它去了。

——————————————————————————————

雷吉斯再次现身是在一个废弃的农庄外。大门紧紧地用铰链锁着，里面的院子随意散落着破损的农具和器物残骸，还有随处可见的陈旧尸体。显然某种怪物占领了这个废弃农场，微弱的血腥味仍然弥漫在空气中，除此之外，雷吉斯还能嗅到新鲜的肾上腺素和汗水的残留。

以及鲜活的突变血液。

雷吉斯非常熟悉杰洛特的血的味道，他在梦里都能闻出来。很多年前，这种气味就已经烙在他的记忆里了，起初来源于帮他的朋友缝合伤口，接下来又成了猎魔人提供的众多感官享受之一。一点一滴，一颦一笑，他们昔日的相处和遭遇，雷吉斯发觉自己渴望着更多。

杰洛特是个特殊的存在，一直如此。雷吉斯不想吸干他，因为那样会夺走那双琥珀色眼睛里闪烁的光芒，他就看不到对方被自己逗笑时微微扩张的瞳孔，也看不到猎魔人似乎不费吹灰之力就能提供的那种包容的暖意。他让雷吉斯觉得自己是一个独立个体，而不是一个影子，笨拙地模仿着其他人的行动。他们呆在一起时，雷吉斯总是感到平静而快乐。

他跟着洒在地上的血痕来到农庄的主楼。建筑的每一处细节都在诉说着忽视与遗忘，仿佛根本没有人关心这个地方，也没有会在乎这个地方的人来驱逐盘踞的怪物。雷吉斯不知道是什么驱使杰洛特来到这片废墟。

在门槛处，雷吉斯停下了。他太专注于杰洛特血的气味，以至于忽略了怪物可疑的恶臭。他低头，看见一个在空气中缓慢腐烂的吸血女妖头颅。尸骨的残余向他做着鬼脸，嘲笑他更担心杀死她的猎魔人，而不是自己惨死的亲族。

雷吉斯踏过摇摇欲坠的废墟走进屋子，主卧里闪烁着火光。他又深吸了一口气。猎魔药水的气味让他的胃里有些翻涌，皮革与汗水、血、银，还有墙体发霉的味道。确定这栋建筑里除了他们没有其他生物后，他继续向前走。

雷吉斯刚刚好有足够的时间观察屋内情况——壁炉里的火焰、散落的武器和盔甲、代表着“猎魔人”的鲜明气味——这时他听到了一声刺耳的抽气，紧接着一瓶药水被打翻，然后是恼人的叹息声。

“去他妈的上帝啊，雷吉斯。”

杰洛特在铺满装备的地板上生气地盯着他，靠在一张沙发前，只穿着底衫和裤子。

“应该事先提醒一下我的，”杰洛特补充道，一边指着发霉地毯上的药水痕迹，“那是我最后一瓶白蜂蜜。”

雷吉斯走近一步，蹲下来，杰洛特异常小心地打量着他，这令他有些在意。

“你没事吧？”雷吉斯问道，“我的鸟儿把我带到这里。”

杰洛特移开视线，这时雷吉斯才注意到他皮肤上的一层薄红，他在出汗，周身弥漫着一种让雷吉斯的胃骤然收紧的气味。

“我没事，”杰洛特小声地说，肩膀耷拉下去，“当地人告诉我这个农庄被一个吸血鬼摧毁了，所以我决定来调查一下。”

“你难道没想过让我陪你一起吗？”雷吉斯一边在地板坐下一边责备他。杰洛特肉眼可见地往旁边缩了一下，雷吉斯发现他的身上全是汗水。

“我不想冒这个险，你告诉过我如果你杀了狄拉夫会发生什么。”猎魔人淡淡地说。

雷吉斯叹了口气，“杰洛特，我也告诉过你：你对我很重要。如果我能帮得上忙，无论如何不会让你把自己置于危险之中的。”他又朝门口瞥了一眼，“何种情况下吸血女妖都不容小觑。”

“我当然知道。”杰洛特不耐烦地说，仍然拒绝和雷吉斯对视。他的呼吸深而且富有节律，但雷吉斯能察觉到他身上紧紧缠绕着的压力。

“你为什么需要白蜂蜜？”雷吉斯穷追不舍地问道，“你是不是喝了太多煎药？”

杰洛特摇摇头，他的表情很憔悴。雷吉斯忍不住又深吸了一口气，想找出问题所在，当气味通过鼻腔的时候，他僵住了。

温暖，浓重的汗水味充斥了一切，肾上腺素，药水的残留气息，以及在这之下的……

雷吉斯瞪大了眼睛，“那只吸血女妖咬你的时候正在发情。”

杰洛特转头不去看他，肩膀僵硬，但雷吉斯已经闻到了这味道，他没办法再忽视，情欲的信息素四处流窜，在猎魔人的血管里奔涌。

“我以为白蜂蜜可以中和毒素，”杰洛特设法出声，“她的尖牙里显然藏着某种物质，在我杀死她之前咬了我一口。”

“吸血女妖通常每十年里才发情寥寥数次，”雷吉斯呆呆地说，“你在这种时候碰上她真是倒霉透顶。”

“太棒了，”杰洛特不爽地嘟囔道，“这要持续多久。”

雷吉斯叹了口气，后知后觉地发现自己吸进了一股令人陶醉的温暖气息。他晃晃脑袋试图 把这种感觉甩出去。

“他们通常会相互交配，除非他们决定要生育后代，”雷吉斯说，他不得不转过头去，因为杰洛特又转过身来面对他了。对方的瞳孔扩得很大，双唇微启，雷吉斯觉得自己的呼吸被哽在喉咙里。

_不、别是现在。_

“那是什么意思，雷吉斯？”杰洛特的声音变得有些急切，“解释清楚，现在。”

雷吉斯咽了口唾沫，“意思是……原谅我，目前没有更合适的方式来表达我的意思：意味着你要么完成整个生理进程，要么捱过毒素的折磨。”

他们之间落下一段长而空洞的静默，雷吉斯觉得自己的胃在不断翻滚，然后杰洛特发出一声嘶哑的低笑。

“生理进程？你的语言可真是诗意。”

雷吉斯张张嘴想要说些什么，但空气中盈满了对方的气味，兴奋和渴求的气味，混合着柴火味和泼洒的药水甜香。他顿时失了言语。

杰洛特盯了他一会儿，深吸一口气。

“好极了，现在的情况这么尴尬，或许你想要离开了。”他的声音干巴巴的，但是雷吉斯还是可以听出背后的不耐烦。

“我——”雷吉斯再次开口，但又不知道说些什么。他的小腹越来越紧，直到他意识到这是他正在对空气中的气味起反应，猛地将他从一片混沌中扯出来。

“当然，”雷吉斯说，为自己沙哑的声音在内心苦笑着，“我会……我会出去的。”

也许仅仅是出去还不够，他想，还不足以令他忘记杰洛特闻起来的味道：就像是等着被什么人标记占领的东西。就像这么多年来他一直可望不可求的那个人，一旦他迈出了那一步，可能会毁掉一切，也会毁了他自己。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，但还没走多远，一只手抓住了他的手腕，停住了他。肌肤相接的触感刺痛了雷吉斯的心脏，他几乎要把那只手从自己身上扯开。

杰洛特也站起来，仔细地观察着他。对方的脸很红，但此刻雷吉斯觉得他才是比自己更有自制力那一个。

“雷吉斯，”杰洛特小心翼翼地说，仍然不肯放开牵制，“怎么了？”

雷吉斯不得不控制自己把目光从杰洛特漆黑的圆形瞳孔和颧骨上的汗珠移开。他试图屏住呼吸，即便如此，它依然无处不在，无孔不入——杰洛特的味道，和毒素交织在一起，闻起来就像_他的所有物_。

“没什么，”雷吉斯相当费劲地说。噢，暗影长者在上，为什么他进来的时候那么不小心？他本可以花点时间去检查那具尸骨，搞清楚这里发生了什么事。

“狗屁，”杰洛特说，又走进了些，雷吉斯迟钝地感觉到一只手放在他的喉咙上，抵住他的颈窝。这种触感激起一串灼热的电流涌过脊柱。

“你的脉搏跳得很快，”杰洛特缓缓地说，“而且你闻起来不一样了。”

“杰洛特，求你了，”雷吉斯打断他的话，“马上退后。”他听到自己的声音有多么挫败。也许他很快就会毁掉自己曾拥有过的最美好的东西，因为杰洛特绝不愚蠢。

“你想要我。”

这句话湮没在他们之间急速膨胀的沉默中。雷吉斯闭上了眼睛，因为他知道他无法否认这一点：他想要杰洛特。

他想要杰洛特，当阿美利亚堡陷落，猎魔人用剑抵着他的咽喉的时候；他想要杰洛特，在从贝黑文到陶森特，一路直到斯提加的漫长旅途中；他仍然想要杰洛特，尽管再一次站在对方的面前的时候，他介入了猎魔人与狄拉夫的战斗。在雷吉斯漫长的一生中，这种渴望或许盖过了绝大多数情感。

他点点头。当事实已不言自明，对杰洛特撒谎只会徒增百害而无一利。他感觉自己的真心在被看穿的那一刻变得冰冷僵硬，同时其他的所有感官都在为毒素带来的热烈的渴望而煎熬。

另一片唇瓣触碰他的感觉几乎让他第一时间退缩。雷吉斯的眼睛猛地睁大，与此同时，杰洛特用双臂环抱着他，猎魔人知道他不可能放倒一个高等吸血鬼，但对方此刻被吓得一动不动。

杰洛特慢慢地、轻柔地吻他，仿佛他们此刻是鲍克兰宫殿花园里某个角落的一对恋人，而不是躲在与世隔绝的废屋里的两个傻瓜。他的嘴唇干燥而且出奇的柔软。

当雷吉斯的大脑终于跟上发生的事情的时候，他向后撤了。不足以让他脱出这个拥抱——他不能，也不想——但足以使他直视杰洛特的眼睛。猎魔人微笑着，好像他知道了什么雷吉斯没有察觉到的事情，这种表情让他内心同时感到无法忍受和无比喜爱。

“什么，”雷吉斯开口，但接下来要说什么他忘得一干二净。太近了，对方的气味和体温令他头晕目眩。他的呼吸又快又浅，每一次吸气都给他带来面前那个人更多的味道。

“雷吉斯，”杰洛特灿烂地笑着，“你还是不敢相信我也喜欢你，”他摇了摇头，“作为一个智慧生物，你有时真是蠢得不行。”

雷吉斯盯着对方，猎魔人总算有机会看着他的眼睛。雷吉斯感觉他们身体的每一寸都严密地贴在一起，他内心某些黑暗的地方开始蠢蠢欲动。

“自从我把你找回来，我就一直在想方设法告诉你我想要你，”杰洛特继续说道，显然雷吉斯此刻丧失了语言功能，“我发誓我不是故意让自己中毒的，但你现在闻起来真他妈的好闻，我觉得我再也忍不住了。”

在短暂的沉默后，雷吉斯掌握了情况。杰洛特紧紧抱着他，下体越来越硬地顶着雷吉斯。对方没有丝毫犹豫或者恐惧的气味，雷吉斯本能地感受到这个人类周围蒸腾的赤裸裸的渴望，然后杰洛特再一次向他靠近。

雷吉斯低吼一声在半途攫住了他的唇，用他这些年来压抑着的欲念和饥渴亲吻着猎魔人。杰洛特在这个吻中呜咽着，雷吉斯几乎无意识地将他整个人抵在墙上。他贴得更近，直到两个人的胯部紧紧靠在一起，此刻，像是有什么东西突然滑入正轨了。

雷吉斯把他的嘴沿着杰洛特的脖颈滑动，噬咬着，舔吻着，品尝着他从来没有体验过的一切。他的手指探进薄薄的底衫里，指甲刮蹭着肋侧，杰洛特呻吟着挺起了胯部。

雷吉斯的阴茎无声地与杰洛特的相撞，紧接着一次，又一次。雷吉斯放任自己的手在对方的髋骨上收紧，他继续在颈部留下一连串咬痕。在经历一秒钟的清晰思考后，他把衬衫往上推，杰洛特欣然配合着脱下衣物，一边发出带着气音的愉快笑声。

哦，他多么爱听杰洛特发出的那种声音啊。

雷吉斯继续亲吻他触及到的每一寸肌肤，而杰洛特没有阻止他，弓着身子承受爱抚，让自己保持这个姿势许久。当雷吉斯的嘴唇找上他一边乳头时，猎魔人倒抽了一口冷气。

“雷吉斯，雷吉斯，求你，”他说，声音粗糙得发涩，“求你了。”

雷吉斯了然。一个强有力的动作后，杰洛特发现自己平躺在地上。猎魔人的眼中充满讶异，不过立刻就被雷吉斯向下腹游走，细细品味的舌头软化了。如果以前杰洛特对于雷吉斯来说是感官享受上的宝藏，那么世间就没有任何东西比得上现在这个。杰洛特让声音自然地从口中漏出，毒素似乎让他身上的气味最大限度地散发出来，全是人类的气息、热量和温暖。雷吉斯沉醉其中，而当他把对方的裤子也扯下来时，他担心他的阴茎可能会当场缴械投降。

杰洛特用半阖的金瞳看着他，嘴角咧成一个幸福的、飘飘然的笑容。雷吉斯盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，试图克制住自己，以确保这一切都是两厢情愿的，他知道自己的心此刻在这双眼睛下暴露无遗。他以前从未在另一个人面前感到如此赤裸，如果他能拥有杰洛特，那么之后他也绝不会在另一个灵魂上找到这种感觉。

雷吉斯俯身，当他把杰洛特放进嘴里时，猎魔人全身骤然紧绷起来。他的背拱起离开地面，雷吉斯顺势将他彻底吞了下去，对方报以一声愉悦的哭喊，欲望的气味愈发浓烈。即便所有的情感在他的内心混作一团，雷吉斯的本能还是告诉了他应该做什么。

他用一种近乎无情的步调来给杰洛特口交，卖力地吮吸他，紧紧地扣住对方的大腿，力度大得足以留下瘀痕。杰洛特的回答是不加遮拦的一连串呻吟，这无与伦比的体验甚至让雷吉斯的心都隐隐作痛。

就在杰洛特即将射在他嘴里的时候，雷吉斯撤开了，把他的手往下移。杰洛特有些惊讶又有些恼怒地叫了一声，紧接着雷吉斯的舌头伸进了他的身体，他发出了一声响亮的哭喊。雷吉斯沉浸在这一刻，几乎自己也要达到高潮，随即杰洛特抽泣着崩溃了。他射得自己满身都是，当雷吉斯嗅到空气中精液的味道，他的心激动得砰砰直跳。

杰洛特喘息了一会儿，冷静下来。雷吉斯在他身上撑起身子，对方的眼睛睁开时，他的目光十分迷蒙。

“雷吉斯，”他低声呼唤着，听起来十分幸福，这令雷吉斯的心有些痛苦地收紧。

他餍足的表情很快就被某种困惑所取代。

“我还想要你。”杰洛特粗声说道，他的眼神依旧飘忽不定，但性器又开始慢慢硬起来。

雷吉斯当然知道事情会变成这样，毒素会使接受者不断渴望着更多。

他又花了一秒钟将衣服变作雾气消失，然后伸手在挎包里翻找。当杰洛特看到他拿出一瓶清澈的油时，眼睛亮了起来，激动地咬了咬嘴唇。他一直有些喘，直到雷吉斯用拇指推开塞子，他才稍微有些回过神。

“来吧，”他小声地催促，“我需要你。”

雷吉斯试着在他的指尖上倒出一些油，但被杰洛特出其不意地抓住了手。一套流畅的动作，他把两人的位置颠倒，双腿夹住雷吉斯，他从对方的手里抢过小瓶，把整瓶的油倒在自己手里，然后果断地扔掉空了的瓶子。雷吉斯瞪大眼睛看着杰洛特向后去够自己的阴茎，手掌上的老茧碰到柱体表面的那一刻，雷吉斯倒抽了一口气。这太过了，但又远远不够，杰洛特直勾勾地看向他，就好像他所有的愿望在这一刻成真了一般。

雷吉斯并不完全知道杰洛特的目的是什么，但当猎魔人往前挪动，并把雷吉斯的性器引向他的后面时，他不得不赶忙停住对方。

“等、等等，”雷吉斯气息不稳地说，“你不能、我得先——”

杰洛特整个身体沉下去的时候冲他咧嘴一笑，雷吉斯后脑撞在地上，蛰伏的欲望重新猛烈燃烧起来。杰洛特动作一刻也不停，没有表现出任何痛苦的迹象，而雷吉斯知道他已经深入到了极限。

当他设法睁开眼睛，杰洛特正低头朝他笑着，他胸膛上冒出的汗珠在火光下闪闪发光。

还有他的气味，雷吉斯知道自己永远不会对他厌烦，他会很高兴同这个鲁莽的男人共度余生，他感到前所未有的满足和幸福。

杰洛特开始移动，如果说雷吉斯之前还有能掌控局面的想法，那么现在这些想法都被抛到天边去了。杰洛特近乎狂乱地骑着他，不时地喘着粗气，眼睛从未离开过雷吉斯的视线。那双猫瞳温暖而坚定，充斥着得到救赎一般的解脱和眩目的喜悦。

雷吉斯感觉高潮的海浪沿着脊椎蔓延，杰洛特一定也感觉到了。雷吉斯一只手圈住杰洛特的阴茎，当他开始套弄的时候，他爱人的脸上绽放出幸福的笑容。后穴在雷吉斯周围收紧，也许是因为残留的毒素，也许是因为漫长的等待，但当雷吉斯释放的时候，他的思想完全陷入一片沉寂。

他迷迷糊糊地意识到杰洛特倒在了他身上，雷吉斯双手抱住他，一刻也不想放手。他知道犹豫不决和讨论的时候就要随之到来，但是他想通过解释清楚这整件事意味着什么，来减轻对方不安的情绪。他想让杰洛特知道，雷吉斯一直渴望着他，他根本就不是唯一一个默默付出感情的人。

当雷吉斯回过头来看着杰洛特的眼睛时，炉火已经烧得有些变小了。

“你感觉怎么样？”

杰洛特懒洋洋地笑了。

“棒极了，我还在想着刚刚的事情。”

雷吉斯咯咯笑了两声，转了下眼珠。杰洛特会意地看着他。

“你不准多想，”他边说边把手指梳过雷吉斯的头发，“我是认真的。”

“我也是。”雷吉斯告诉他，这一次，他纷杂的思绪归于平静与安宁。

杰洛特满足地吐出一口气，“我们不如去看看这废墟里还有没有张像样的床，等到明天再回家。”

雷吉斯笑着说，“听起来不错。”


End file.
